SpeXial
SpeXial Spexial is a Taiwanese boyband. It's name is a combination of "Extra" and "Special", which expresses the band's desire to be unique. The debut of the first period started with four members Hong Zheng ,WeiJin , Ming-jie and ZiHong , on December 7, 2012 with the release of their debut album " SpeXial". Their fandom name is SXF (Chinese: 特使), which represents "Special Mission".On May 21–22, 2016, SpeXial held their first major concert "SpeXial the 1st concert - SpeXial Land 2016" On May 26, 2014, the group officially announced the second phase of additional members Simon , Evan '''and '''Teddy, who showed off their skills with "Break it Down". Later in 2015, three new newbie's joined: Riley, Win '''& '''Ian who represented themselves in "Love Killah" which gave off high ratings. The Fourth period members: Dyaln '''& '''ZhiWei joined Spexial on July 19, 2016 who presented themselves in "Boyz on Fire" and "Buddy Buddy" Dramas # They made a cameo in the drama Fabulous Boys in episode 1. # KO One 2 was the debut for Sam, Wayne & Brent. # KO One 3 debuted with Wes along with the other three from KO One 2. # Wes, Wayne and Brent played again in The X Dormitory # Five of them participated in the drama Angel 'N' Devil and these were: Teddy, Wes, Wayne, Simon and Sam. # Sam & Evan also played in Moon River (2015). Wes and Teddy showed a cameo in it's last episode. # High 5 Basketball starred with Wes and Simon in 2016. # KO One 4 and KO One 5 # Seven members participated in the drama Men with Sword in 2016: Evan, Ian, Dylan, Zhiwei, Wayne, Simon and Win. Later Dylan returned to acting in it's second season # Riley starred in Attention Love 520 ''and ''Long for You (both seasons) # Dyaln starred in My. Mr. Mermaid, Pretty Man (both seasons), One and Another Him, Another Me (2019) # Evan casted in Ultimate Ranger 2016 as a lead and in Lookism 2019 as a minor role # Zhi Wei participated in Walk into your Memory (2019) # Super Firm (movie) casted Wayne, Sam and Dylan together. # Wayne for Rock Soulmate # Ian for Well Intended Love Roles in Zhongji * Zhong Wan Jun * Hua Ling Long * Zhi Ge * Gu Zhan * Ye Sheng * Chen Wei * Cang Qiong * Charlie Wang * Wang Da Wei * Gou Zhui * Xiang Ming * Wan Shuang Long * Bi Ling Themes for Dramas * Buddy Buddy for KO One Recall (2018) * 難為情‧義 for K.O3an Guo 2017 (2017) * Boyz on fire for ''KO One remember (2016) * ''Subtle Love for ''Moon River(2015) * Break it Down for The X-Dormitory (2014) * ''Super Style for ''KO One Re-act (2013) * ''Wo Xiang Wu Xu Yao Shi Jian for ''KO One 2 (2012) * ''Gou Gou for ''KO One 2 (2012) * ''Fa Biao for ''KO One 2 (2012) Departure # '''Simon' was the first member to leave Spexial on February 2, 2017, because he wasn't receiving enough salary. # Zhiwei officially left the group on March 23, 2017. # Riley announced that he will terminate contract with the company to focus on different career goals & officially left the group on August 25, 2017. # Wes left Spexial in 2018, leaving the group leaderless. His contract had expired and didn't renew it. # Wayne's and Teddy's contract also expired in 2019 and focused on their solo activities. Music Videos Trivia: * Sam, Simon, Brent, Wes, Wayne had committed themselves on the Military services. * Ian is the youngest member of the group. * Wes injured his right leg while shooting High 5 Basketball on October 25, 2015. He had to take a three month break until February 2017. However he returned as a small role in KO One 4. * ZhiWei knows ballet dancing. * Ian can beatbox. * Wayne is the only member who hosted a personal concert in Mega Star Arena on May 27 2018. Category:Actors Category:Bands Category:Groups Category:Musicians